The present invention relates generally to high-pressure pumps as are common in applications that use a high-pressure, high-temperature press, such as the manufacture of polycrystalline diamonds. More particularly, the present invention relates to high-pressure pumps that comprise a plurality of positive displacement pumps that are stacked to increase the overall pressure differential capabilities of the high-pressure pump. For example, a positive displacement pump may be able to generate only a limited pressure differential; when a higher pressure differential is desired, additional positive displacement pumps may be stacked to increase the overall pressure differential without exceeding the maximum allowable pressure differential across any solitary positive displacement pump.
Rotary gear pumps are well known types of positive displacement pumps employed to pump fluids from one location to another. Rotary gear pumps conventionally employ two gears having meshing teeth disposed within a housing to deliver fluid entering the housing from an inlet to an outlet. One of the toothed gears may be a drive gear rotated by a motor or other suitable means while the other gear may be a driven gear which is driven by the drive gear. An example of such a rotary gear pump can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,533 to McBurnett which discloses a positive displacement pump including a drive gear meshed with an idler gear. However, only a limited pressure differential may be able to be generated across such a rotary gear pump.
It may be desirable to combine two or more such positive displacement pumps together, creating a multi-stage operation, to increase the final discharge pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,666 to Gilbert discloses a pump comprising multiple, axially stacked positive displacement pumps. The stacked pumps are arranged within an outer retaining barrel in one or more stages. Drive and idler shafts extend axially through each stacked component. The entire stack of sections and crossovers between stages can be fit into the bore of a tubular barrel, compressed sealably together and retained therein. However, when generating extremely high pressure differentials in a particular stacked section, the pressure differential may cause the shafts used to drive the rotors to be displaced.